


It's Good Too Today

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘And look at him. He looks like Tokyo Tower standing next to shachou’</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Good Too Today

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/ShoyukoTakirin/status/742929060565798912) translation by Shoyuko.

Ohno was just resting his body on the bed when his phone buzzed. It’s a rare evening where he could go home early and do whatever he pleased, so he decided to laze around with his unread magazines. He glanced at the phone, noting that the buzz came from LINE, and took it to check on it.  
  
It was from Nino.  
  
_‘It’s good too today’_  
  
Ohno smiled. He didn’t get the chance to respond because another message popped up.  
  
_‘Today’s episode, I mean’_  
  
Ohno chuckled. He typed with full speed, determined to reply before Nino could send a new message again.  
  
_‘You’re watching it?’_  
  
The reply came not a heartbeat later.  
  
_‘Yes’_  
_‘It’s the ending now. Our single is good, isn’t it?’_  
  
Ohno laughed. He put his magazine aside and put all of his focus on his phone.  
  
_‘You’re watching it just so you can boast how good our single is?’_  
  
_‘Well. It is good.’_  
_‘But the story is good too’_  
_‘Kotaki kun really nails his role perfectly’_  
  
_‘Kotaki kun’_  
_‘How about the others? Like, the main role, for example’_  
  
_‘Haru san is good too, of course’_  
_‘But looking at the character, Kotaki kun’s is really something else’_  
_‘And look at him. He looks like Tokyo Tower standing next to shachou’_  
  
Ohno couldn’t help but laugh. He knew Nino was deliberately avoiding talking about him, even though it’s obvious that Nino was watching the drama because Ohno was in it. Nino was just that much of a tease, and Ohno was more than delighted to play along.  
  
_‘I’m not that short’_  
_‘Anyway, how about the other main role?’_  
  
_‘Shachou should marry Muraoki san’_  
  
Then, two seconds later,  
  
_‘Or Kotaki kun.’_  
  
_‘Ieyasu’_  
_‘His name is Ieyasu’_  
_‘Except if you mean that I should marry Kotaki kun for real’_  
  
Nino sent a shrugging sticker. He rarely used stickers, but when he did, it’s always spot on.  
  
_‘Don’t cry at the wedding’_  
  
Nino sent another shrugging sticker.  
  
Ohno was barely able to suppress his blaring laughter. He rolled to his stomach and decided to go with a more blunt approach.  
  
_‘What do you think about my acting?’_  
  
Ohno started to hate the shrugging sticker because Nino sent it again.  
  
_‘Have I reached national best actor level?’_  
  
Yet another shrugging sticker.  
  
_‘I hate you, Nino’_  
  
Ohno’s words might be hard, but he was grinning. He loved Nino, even though Nino was such a troublesome man.  
  
_‘No, you don’t’_  
  
_‘I do’_  
  
_‘No, Ohno san. You love me.’_  
  
Ohno sent a sticker with a deadly glare. He heard Nino’s laughter coming from the living room.  
  
_‘Just wait for the invitation’_  
_‘Kotaki kun is such a good actor, right? Such a waste if I don’t go and marry him’_  
  
Nino laughed even louder. Ohno was delighted upon hearing it, but he wasn’t going to go out of his angry character yet. Sometimes Nino needed a push or two, and that was the prime time to do it.  
  
_‘Go ahead and marry him’_  
  
Ohno let the message left without any reply. He put down his phone instead, waiting.  
  
Ohno’s phone buzzed three minutes later.  
  
It buzzed again in a matter of seconds, and then again almost immediately.  
  
Then, steps were heard instead of buzzes.  
  
Ohno smirked. He felt the bed dipped, and then he felt Nino’s weight on him. Nino placed his chin on Ohno’s shoulder. His finger poked on Ohno’s cheek.  
  
“You’re not angry, are you?”  
  
“Am not,” Ohno mumbled. “But I might marry my junior because a certain someone told me to. Will that certain someone cry at the wedding?”  
  
Nino giggled and answered, “No.”  
  
“No?” Ohno buried his head deeper to the pillows. “Now I’m sad.”  
  
“What’s the use of crying, hm? I’ll burn the wedding and make sure that Kotaki kun will never see any form of happiness ever again.” Nino laughed. “Yes. That sounds more promising.”  
  
Ohno laughed too. “You’re such a ruthless senpai, Nino.”  
  
“Only if he snatches my man from me,” Nino shrugged. For real this time.  
  
Ohno laughed again. He rolled his body carefully, so Nino was on his stomach. He tidied a few strands of Nino’s hair before asking, “Alright now. How was my acting?”  
  
“Hm. Okay, I guess.”  
  
“Okay? Just okay?” Ohno acted as if he was offended.  
  
Nino laughed and buried his face in the crook of Ohno’s neck. “Alright, alright, it’s great.”  
  
Ohno laughed and ran his fingers through Nino’s hair. He was content with that answer, even though Nino seemed like he was forced to say that. Nino’s comment was the only thing he cared for, so only that was already enough for him.  
  
But then, Nino opened his mouth again. “Because... you know... a certain national best actor is a big fan of you, so I guess you did great.”  
  
Ohno’s heart skipped a beat. It might be short, it might be in a form of jumbled mumble, but it was the highest praise he didn’t know he wanted. Ohno rolled their bodies together, so he was on top of Nino. He stared right into Nino’s eyes, which were darting around in sheer embarrassment.  
  
“I love you, Nino. You know that right?”  
  
And Ohno kissed his man with all of his might.


End file.
